1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coverings and, more specifically, to a bed covering including a patchwork quilt attached to a comforter, the covering being able to be used as a decorative covering for any of a bed, sofa, loveseat, couch, chair and recliner or a blanket providing warmth for a user as well as a decorative cover for the item on which it is placed.
2. Decription of the Prior Art
Numerous types of bed coverings have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,032 discloses a quilt having three layers. The top layer is a quilt, the second layer is a filling or batting material, and the third layer is fur or synthetic fur. U.S. U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,025 discloses a blanket-bedspread combination. The blanket-bedspread combination includes an outer bedspread surface having a ribbed appearance and a blanket surface having a napped, raised fiber surface. The blanket-bedspread combination has a batt that extends widthwise through the combination giving support thereto. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No 5,836,023 discloses decorative trim strips for comforters, quilts and the like. The decorative trim strips are made from a front and back panel whereby batting material is disposed between the front and back panel and is for use with a bed covering whereby a means to fasten the trim strip will be attached to the bed covering.
Additinally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,261,314 discloses removable quilt coverings. These covers are made of two separate pieces of fabric. One piece contains buttons while the second contains button holes. When matched up, the cover is secured around a quilt by the buttons thereby making it easily removable from the quilt. While U.S. Pat. No. 1,347,642 discloses a comforter consisting of a filling material and two outer coverings that are connected to each after being placed around the filling material. The two pieces of outer coverings are attached to one another by a lug and socket clasp. U.S. Pat. No. 1,818,756 discloses a quilted blanket consisting of an upper and lower blanket attached to each other. Filler material consisting of down, cotton, wool, or the like is placed between the upper and lower blanket prior to it being sewn together. The patent further teaches of a quilted blanket with a longitudinal pleat held together by an elastic strip that keeps the form of the pleat.
More examples of bed coverings are shown by U.S. Pat. No. 2,263,810 discloses a comforter wherein the filler material is contained within a series of individual sleeves or socks. The sleeves or socks are held together at one end by an adhesive means. The comforter is formed when the series of sleeves or socks are inserted into a series of pockets contained within a cover. Once inserted, the filler is secured within the cover by a zipper. U.S. Pat. No 3,801,420 discloses a plastic quilted bedspread having a vinyl top layer, a second layer of padding, a third interfacing layer that is partly stiff yet flexible, and a fourth bottom lining layer. All four layers are stitched together by a continuous stitching pattern. The top vinyl layer provides an ornamental quilting effect while the top layer of the plastic quilted bedspread gives a quilted effect. U.S. Pat. No 4,890,347 discloses interchangeable, detachable, decorative applique for a comforter or bedspread. The patent discloses different designs that can be removably attached to a comforter using hook and loop fasteners. Further, the patent speaks of the creation of a pocket for storage if not all edges of the design are secured to the comforter. U.S. Pat. No 5,118,553 discloses a decorative bed covering. The decorative bed covering consists of two panels, an upper and lower panel. The lower panel has one side of a fastening means sewn thereto whereas the upper panel has the other half of the fastening means attached thereto so that when the upper panel and lower panel are fit together, the fastening means is used to connect the upper panel to the lower panel. The suggested means for fastening the upper panel to the lower panel are button, snaps, velcro (hook and loop fasteners), or zipper. U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,397 discloses a method for making a quilt. The reference teaches that the quilt is made by putting a batting layer that has inactive adhesive between a top and bottom cover. Thereafter, the inactive adhesive is activated so as to form a temporary bond with the top and bottom covers. The top and bottom covers are then to be permanently secured together. The reference further teaches that the adhesive on the batting layer is heat activated and is water soluble which allows it to be removed after the quilt is formed.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is therefore desirable to provide a covering which is able to serve as a decorative covering for any of a bed, sofa, couch, love seat, chair, recliner or the like. It is further desirable to provide a covering able to provide a user with additional warmth. It is still further desirable to provide a covering including a quilt which is attached to a comforter. It is yet further desirable to provide a covering including a batting layer to connect the quilt to the comforter. It is even further desirable to provide a covering wherein the quilt is a patchwork quilt, the patchwork quilt being attached to a down comforter. It is still further desirable to provide a covering wherein the quilt is an unfinished quilt, not including a backing layer. It is yet further desirable to provide a covering including a polyester or cotton bedding layer positioned between the quilt and comforter.
The present invention relates generally to coverings and, more specifically, to a bed covering including a patchwork quilt attached to a comforter, the covering being able to be used as a decorative covering for any of a bed, sofa, loveseat, couch, chair and recliner or a blanket providing warmth for a user as well as a decorative cover for the item on which it is placed.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a covering that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a covering which is able to serve as a decorative covering for any of a bed, sofa, couch, love seat, chair, recliner or the like.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a covering that is used to provide additional warmth.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a covering including a quilt is attached to a comforter.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a covering wherein the quilt attached to the comforter is a finished quilt including a batting layer.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a covering wherein the quilt attached to the comforter is unfinished, not including a backing layer.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a covering wherein the quilt is a patchwork quilt, the patchwork quilt being attached to a down comforter.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a covering including a polyester or cotton bedding layer positioned between the quilt and comforter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a covering that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a covering that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.